EnderOni and the winged suvivor
by WildGirl1010
Summary: There are 13 unlucky people that get invited to test a horror Map, but to their surprise, it wasn't a Map. It was a trap, and they have to fight this monster, known as the EnderOni, to their death. each round one lives, but who will it be? Come on the adventure with them to find out the dark secrets of the EnderOni, and the Mansion.


NightgaurdLurks POV

NightGaurdLurks turned the steering wheel right driving south. _You have made it to 'Oni's Mansion' Map, _his IPhone told him. He drove his car to the front of the parking lot so he wouldn't have to walk that far to the portal.

He put the shifter on Park and took the keys out of the keyhole. He grabbed his phone, opened the car door, got out and shut the door behind him.

He put his phone in his pocket and locked his car.

He walked over to the portal to go to the Map. He stepped in the portal and the next thing he knew he landed on grass that was not the greenest.

He looked up and saw three other people… animals.

There was a Tan lion with a black mane and yellow eyes. He had a necklace with a lion made out of Amber at the end. He was leaning against the wall that surrounded the spooky mansion. One of the other was a black cat with icy blue eyes. She had a necklace with a diamond at the end, it was shaped as a snowflake. She was sitting on top of the wall. The last one was a bird with the body shape of human. He wore a short sleeved T-shirt with a dragon on it, and blue jeans. He had brown feathers from his neck down, and white feathers on his head.

They all looked at him.

The lion waved his giant paw and opened his mouth to say something, but someone fell on top of him. "Ow!", he said more surprised than hurt. "Sorry!", she yelled. _Is that Hailey?_

WildGirl1010's POV

Wildgirl1010 flew above the parking lot. There were three cars, but who cared, she was about to test a Map!

She could also see someone go through the portal that teleported you to the Map. She didn't have enough time to see what he looked like because he disappeared as soon as he entered the portal.

She dived down to the portal and did a flip in the air before going into the portal.

To her surprise the same person she saw walk into the portal, was standing underneath her when she teleported to the other side. She couldn't stop herself from landing on him, and she fell on top of him. "Ow!", he yelled out in surprise. "Sorry!", she yelled back, and she jumped off of him.

He got up and brushed his clothes with his hands. _Mike?_ He looked a lot like him, it wouldn't surprise her if it was him. "Hello, Mike.", she said to him. Mike looked at her, "Hello, Hailey." She put her hand out for a handshake. Mike laughed and shaked her hand.

Hailey looked down to see a black cat with ice blue eyes. The girl cat look alarmed from Hailey looking at her. "Naila? It's me, Hailey.", she said. "Hailey!

A tan lion and a brown and white feathered human-like bird walked up to them. The lion put out his paw, "Nice to see you again." She laughed a little and shook his paw up and down, back and forth. "Woooaaaah.", the lion said, and pulled his paw away.

Hailey put out her hand to shake the birds hand. "Umm.", the bird said and showed her his wings. "You've got Talons, Talon.", she said, giggling when she said 'Talon'. Talon laughed and lifted one of his Talons and shook her hand.

"Can I have an introduction?", Mike asked teasingly. "Oh, ya, sorry.", Hailey said. "This is Bandit, other known as Frizzie2.", she said pointing to the lion. "Frizzie2?", he asked. "I have a cat named Frizzie.", Bandit said. "Okay.", Mike said looking a little comfused. "And this is Talon.", Hailey said pointing to the bird-like human.

"Should we go in now?", Hailey asked. "Ya.", Talon said before flying over to the front doors which were made of iron.

Hailey opened the doors, and walked inside. She turned around to see Talon, Bandit, and Naila jaws dropped. "What?", she asked blushing a tiny bit. "That was locked when we got here!", Naila exclaimed. "Then that's just weird.", Hailey said.

Naila walked inside. Mike went in after Naila looking as scared as if there was a ghost. "Don't be afraid.", Naila told Mike. "Easy for you to say, this place gives me the chills.", Mike said as Talon and Bandit walked in.

The doors closed behind them suddenly. "The doors made a click noise! I think its locked!", Naila said a little frightened, and Bandit nodded as if he heard it also. "It's a horror Map. Of course it's going to do scary stuff to us.", Hailey said.

"Umm, guys? Where's the signs to start off the Map for us?", Mike asked sounding a little worried. Hailey looked around. Mike was right, where were the signs?

"Signs? For what?", Naila asked looking confused. "You seriously need to learn more about Maps.", Hailey said sighing.

Hailey went to the front doors and tried to pull them open, but they were stuck. Hailey sighed again and turned around to face the others.

"I guess that means we split up.", Hailey said. "Mike, you're with me. Naila you're with-.", Hailey said while looking around for her.

She was fast asleep. "Why is she asleep?", Hailey asked anyone. "You didn't hear her? She said, 'I'm going to find a place to take a catnap'.", Bandit said. "Oh, I guess I didn't hear."

"Anyways, let's go.", Hailey said. "We're just going to leave her?", Bandit asked. _That's what I mean when I say 'let's go'. Besides, it was her choice to choose to take a catnap and not come do the exciting stuff with us._ "It's not like the jump scares will come find her.", Hailey replied back.

Bandit looked a little hesitant and then nodded and walked down the hallway to the left. Talon went down the middle hallway and Mike and Hailey went down the one to the right.

They walked all the way down to the end of the hallway. "How about we go in this one?", Hailey asked, walking through a door not giving Mike a chance to reply.

In the room there was a desk, a TV, a couch, and a nice white rug.

Hailey saw a remote and picked it up. She pressed the on button, but nothing happened. She started pressing all the buttons on the remote, but still, nothing happened. She got mad at the remote, and without noticing what she was doing, she threw the remote at the TV, and the glass of it broke.

She was a little surprised at first, but then she heard Mike laughing, and started laughing along with him.

"I probably shouldn't have done that.", Hailey said trying to stop herself from laughing. "Maybe that was the jump scare.", Mike said laughing. Hailey giggled.

"We should probably go check out the other rooms. I thought I saw an enchantment room to the left of the hallway.", Hailey said. "Then let's go there.", Mike said.

Mike walked out of the room, and Hailey followed him.

They walked over to an iron door which was a little bit open. "Now this is starting to creep me out.", Mike said. "And what makes it even more creepy, is that there's no music.", Hailey whispered. "Is that a good sign, or a bad sign?", Mike whispered back.

Hailey didn't answer and flew above the bookshelves to look around. Mike searched the bookshelves, and Hailey took a look around from her point of view.

She could see the whole room.

The only light was coming from the enchantment table, and the purple mist over by the door. She looked at Mike. _Wait, what?_ She looked back at the door. That mist wasn't there before. _Oh great, here comes the jump scare._

She flew down to Mike. "There's purple mist by the door if you're ready for a jump scare."

Mike jumped a little. "Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!", Mike said to her sounding surprised. Hailey giggled. "Sorry.", she said still giggling.

"You might want to take a look at the door.", Hailey told him. Mike looked over at the direction of the door. "What the-.", Mike started to say, but got cut off by the door slamming open. Mike jumped at the loud noise.

A big purple creature that looked like a giant enderman with long claws, slid through the door. It stared at Mike and her. She could feel her heart thump. It gave her a headache.

_This wasn't a Map, it's a trap!_

The enderman-like creature ran towards them. Hailey pushed Mike and herself out of the way, and the creature clawed midair. It turned it's head to face them, and stared at them with it's big glowing purple eyes.

"Mike, go tell the other's what's happening!", she whispered urgently. "What about you?!", he whispered. She could hear fear in his voice. "I'll be fine. I've fought tons of monsters before, and not to mention, won a lot of hunger games.", she said a little louder than whispering. "Now go!", she yelled to him.

The creature ran towards the fleeing Mike. But she wasn't going to let the creature even touch him.

She flew into the creature's side, knocking it over. She landed on the creature's stomach. It whacked her in the side, making her go flying into the bookshelves. She stood up clenching her teeth. Now it made her mad. She picked up a book and threw it at it's head, then jumped over to it and punched it in the stomach. The creature grabbed her left wing and threw her at the ceiling. She hit the ceiling and started to fall, but before she hit the ground she spread out her wings and flew to the monster's legs and grabbed one of them and pulled it making the creature trip. It snarled and kicked her into the wall. She yelled, it really hurt.

Blood was dripping from wings and her back. She could feel herself getting drenched in blood.

_Ouch!_ She had touched something sharp. She looked to her right, and there was a knife sitting there. she grabbed the knife and hid it as best as she could.

The creature walked towards her slowly, as she just sat there not moving an inch. She watched it as it was slowly getting closer.

The purple mist wrapped around her. The creature was showing it's sharp teeth.

She grabbed hold of the knife tightly as the creature got ready for a killing strike. It jumped at Hailey.

She grabbed her knife and threw it at the creature. The knife stuck in it's chest. It looked at her with such coldness in it's eyes it made her shiver.

It and the mist faded away.

She sighed and relaxed. She closed her eyes as heard footsteps in the hall.


End file.
